dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moon
The Moon is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the Dragon Ball universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived one time. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. Saiyans may transform into a Great Ape at any time here. *Carol Aurelia *Pokus Battle Bastion Allara * Level: 75 * Health: 801,677/ 1,094,781 * Speed: 1847 * Strength: 1968 * Fatigue: 2080/2080 * rush count 20 * Effects: Excalibur sword of salvatin (150% melee damage 2% chance to cause 5% bleed for 3 turns) combat gloves, centuri atronic combat suite, rapture canon, broly's gauntlets (1.1x strength 1.2x physical damage) mystic fatigue reduction, 1.5x melee damage multiplier total Toko Raine * Level: 67 * Health: 337,110/618,000 * Speed: 565 (3279) * Strength: 282 (882) (DPS 115,117) * Fatigue: 672/1125 * Effects: 4 Normal swords, Mecha Sword Zero (1 fatigue 1.25x speed) Combat gloves (25% to physical) Dark Sphere (10% to damage) Streamlined (x1.3 speed) Great Ape (x1.25 to all stats), 1.75x current speed, 1.5x current speed, 0.75x base strength, 125 fatigue per turn lost, 20% ki resistance 13.0517578125 Fight to 1 HP! *Toko drops down to base "For effect" The powers everything up (all demon all saiyan) he stands ready, a dark aura around his weapons, and a sparking red and purple one around him, "I'm feeling good Bastion, lets make this good okay?" He says with a smile, then charges at Bastion, as he comes close he slashes Bastion under the arm as he glides past him, the jumps curling his legs up and spinning like a copter slashing at Bastion, then as he lands he stabs rapidly into his back and finishes with a heavy swing to knock him away (20 slashes 7 hit 293,104 damage total) * "not bad Toko not bad at all, its good to see those gifts getting their full use. Lets go Cally" he enters his mystic form and rushes at Toko his attacks seem choreographed and elegant as if moving to Cally's song he is slashes 5 times leaviing a trail of light with his motions (3 hit 221,400) * "I dance to the beat of my heart" Toko leaps into the air and spread his limbs, suddenly blades fill the area (Murder of Blades) as he lands he increases the blades (Reapers Flurry) Toko then dashes on foot at Bastion, however these are new speeds for him, moving far faster than usual, the blades spin wildly around him as he gets in close and uses storm of blows (10 slashes) however the onslaught doesn't end there, as Toko stops spinning he takes a sharp breath And does one heavy down wards Illusion Slash with several blades (5 slashes ((opponents speed is halved during this)) ) After this Toko allows himself to be thrown back by momentum, quickly regaining his footing a fair distance away "Dancing with Shadows!" Toko rushes back in the blades form close on one of Toko's held swords, it starts to take a vague form of a large Scythe but the image is very unstable and begins to burn up as Toko slashes with it (Reapers Riot speed x2) After the attack the Scythe explodes back into blades, Toko coughs up a little blood "Crap, I've never done this" He slashes 12 times then the blades start to move really fast "CRAZY BALLAD!" Toko's blades start spinning around him very close, he becomes a sort of bladed ball, he then rushes at Bastion, upon impact the blades scatter out creating a ball of rotating blades around the fighters, Toko releases a flurry of slashes as the balls blades cave in onto the opponent. (10 slashes, each hit recovers 5hp%) After this Toko blasts himself backwards, hitting a rock and staying there panting heavily. (too much maths this time of night regardless damage reduced to 801,676) * Toko wins * XP Bastion 110,700 toko 547,390 RP Area Ultimate vs Loke As Loke slammed into the surface of the moon, the ground around him, until the wave finally stopped. When it did, Loke was nearly 15 feet under ground, with debris covering him. Ultimate slowly landed on the moon, walking up to the create the Kamehameha and Loke had made and looking down, feeling Loke still alive in there. "Come on Loke, there's no time for you to be going to sleep." Loke heard his father, but didn't respond. He could feel himself slowly starting to transform into a form he'd never been in before. Along with it, he felt himself slowly beginning to become very angry, unable to help it for some reason. As Loke finally snapped and his rage overwhelmed him, he let out an immense burst of energy, visible even from earth in the day time. The Large energy output was enough to send Ultimate flying back a few feet, wondering just what kind of power he was feeling from his son. As the black smoke and red aura slowly dimmed to just barely linger to Loke's body, it was clear that he had changed. His skin was darker now, and his eyes were burning hot red, unable to see his pupils anymore. His chest was slightly revealed, seeming to have what looked to be a circle with cracks along the sides as if something was going to be taken out soon. His hair was as spiky as that of a Super saiyan 2, but had changed from white, to black with red lines along it. He stared at his father demonsly, showing that some of his dormant demon strength had seemingly been awakened after the damage had been done. "What the...." Ultimate said, staring in shock at his sons sudden transformation. Loke, without a word, charged his father at unbeliveable speeds, ready to continue their fight. Battle Pause Abrah and Kabra would then turn around to see Hokus flying towards the moon before turning to their opponents. "We must go now. It was nice battling you. Hokus lands and looks at Pto and Moeru. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Oh, we're doin' greaaat. Beati'n up your bodyguards, seeing that your sooo powerful, we figured you didn't need these two. So you two can consider yourselves...fired." Pto puts his hands over his head and starts charging his X-Bolt. Hokus chuckles a bit. "They're only weak because I went on ahead of them. That's why I told them to get stronger. But hey, if you want a challenge. Here I am." Tsurugi would then land on Moon Pto stops charging his X-Bolt and looks at Tsurugi "Hey looky there, it's guy. Another goon of yours, Hokus?" "More like a friend than a goon. Unlike my henchmen, he has his own free will." Hokus replies. Tsurugi would then simply ignore Pto as he realizes that he's too weak to waste time with, as he speaks to Hokus "Hanging around with bunch of stumbling amateur hours i see?" "Yea, well forget you too, sir." Pto put his hands down Hokus would then laugh at the two's bickering. "Oh, I only came to check on the henchmen, anything after that is up to them." "Oh, look! A weak chump's talking big" Tsurugi would then imply. "Atleast it's better than let you talk to me like I'm beneath you, you pompous retard." Hokus sneaks away while they argue. Like any good character. "Hah, you want me to stop talking this way? Then get better then me. Show me what that 'Saiyan Strength' looks like. You short-tailed freak." Tsurugi smirks as he turns his attention to Pto. Before realizing that PTO is not worth his time "Well, leave. You are waste of time." he says "You beneath me? You are not even worth my time, weakling." he says before leaving moon. Pto watches Tsurugi leave."Dumbhole. He actually thinks strength is everything. I'm guessing he's one of those "all brawn no brains" type of guys. Suck for him. Now were did that sneaky son of a gun go?" The next day Starr lands on the moon after his battle with his mother."My mother is so strong...I must try even harder" Starr begins to meditate. Aaron looks at Hokus down in Hell. Aaron has grown stronger during his training with Gianor on the Bloody Pond. "Hokus, you are sure this will take me to back to earth?" Aaron asks. "I am sure of it" Says Hokus. Aaron looks at the portal, and then looks around hell."Won't miss this place..." Aaron says as he jumps through the portal. He is transported to the moon. As always,Tsurugi didn't seemed to do anything special except of making clones and charging Lightning cutter through them. "Cutting down fakes I see?" Pto walks up to him "Fighting yourself to surpass yourself is better than fighting someone inferior than you" Tsurugi says as he summons 5 of his clones to battle with. Pto is annoyed, "Sure, fine, whatever. Seen Hokus or anyone?" "No, he was in North City the last time i saw him before he left" Tsurugi implies. "Why you ask?" "Got nothin' better to do. Stuck on this blasted Moon with no one on it." Pto kicks a moonrock. "Speaking of Hokus, I just saw him back in hell, and I wouldn't say there isn't no one on the moon Pto" Aaron says as he arrives to his friends. Starr feels an energy similar to his but stronger. "Dad?" Starr walks over to Tsurugi, Pto and Aaron. "AARON!" He yells. He rushes him with anger and sadness. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE A$$HOLE!?" Aaron looks at Starr coming at him with a fierce punch."Hmm..." Aaron catches the punch easily. "I love you too son." He smiles and then pulls Starr into a hug. "I love you too Dad, I don't want you to leave again though..." Starr says with tears swelling. Aaron wipes his tears."Starr, I have to leave one more time after this, and then i'll never leave again. But I need you to get the Dragon Balls." Aaron says sadly. Starr looks up to him. "Yes sir! You'll be alive and healthy in no time at all!" Aaron and Starr laugh in happiness at there love filled reunion. Tsurugi noticed that one of his best friend has returned as he says with yet sarcastic voice, "Welcome back to Earth, Weakling" he says "weakling" as intentional joke. "So, how was your trip to hell? Had fun being bored?" Aaron laughs at Tsurugi's joke. "It was fun, I'm gonna compete in the Otherworld tournament, and it will be fun" Pto has a flashback of his own father leaving him when he was a teen and has never seen him since. "What brings you guys here?" Tsurugi sighs before saying "Well then, show me what you've learned there." Aaron gets into a fighting stance. "I've gotten stronger, Pto, Starr let's show Tsurugi what we are made of!'' Starr gets into one as well. "Right!" Tsurugi sighs as his clones disperses. "I hope you won't disappoint me" Pto gets into a fighting stance. "It's about time." Post-Battle RP Tsurugi sees Pto, Aaron and Starr falling unconciously, he looks at Aaron before planning to leave... Pto catches his breath. "Well, I knew we couldn't beat you, but...it was a good try anyway. We did good...guy? Pto was refering to Aaron. "We're gonna have to fight another, maybe when we're not nearly dying." Starr looks over at Tsurugi, and watches him eyeing his father. Tsurugi is being suspicious. Judging the way he is looking at Aaron, and the way he used much more on him in battle, he is planning something.Pto also seems to be clueless of Aaron's name.Go figure... ''Starr thinks to himself. Aaron looks over at Pto."Just in case you forgot, my name is Aaron. But yea, we did good, and we will have to fight Tsurgi again sometime." Aaron says. He looks over a Tsurugi."Where are you going." He asks. "Oh well look who's talking" Tsurugi implies "The guy of yesterday who was showing off is now begging to feet" Tsurugi then turns to Aaron "... To... finish my project" He says as his Mangekyo reverts back to Sharingan as he shows evil grin. "What are you gonna turn yourself into a robot too?" Pto wipes some blood off his head."And why would you just flat out tell us about your project? I mean that seems really...dumb." Starr focuses more on Tsurugis thoughts. He begins to read his mind on his plan with his new Cybernetic replacement Alyra put in after their training. ''What are you planning Tsurugi...''Starr thinks "Oh my" Starr says under his breath as he gasps. He looks over to Pto and Aaron. "I know what his so called 'Project' is!" Starr yells to them Aaron looks over to Starr in astonishment. "Huh. What is it" Aaron asks intrigued Pto is intringued aswell."If it's robots I'm gonna be so pissed." Tsurugi speaks to Pto "I have a policy not to discuss that topic with anyone it doesn’t concern, especially worthless people. Plus, i never told you about my plan, senseless saiyan. Besides, even if you get p!ssed, you will end up dying if you try to fight with me" He then notices Starr bluffing since he countered Starr's technique just now "I'll be amazed to know that for myself. Tell me, what my project is" he says while closing his eyes and chuckling. Starr looks over to Aaron and Pto. "His project is b!tches, robot b!tches. But Aaron defeated them in his sleep. Crisis averted." Aaron looks at Starr with interest. ''That was a load of bs and I know it Pto is confused. "Robots finally know how to mate? And Iwho the H fights in their sleep? Not any Saiyan I know." Tsurugi feels confused before saying "I know English, not gibberish. Please do translate it in English" He then says "Don't push yourself if you can't act smart, weakling saiyan" Pto is sort of annoyed. "There you go again. Every minute you always say that 'im weak'. you dont think I already know that? And besides what's wrong with being weak, it's not like i've got anything to prove. it doesn't matter how strong you are. It's what you do with that strength that matters. And right now your just boasting your strength for no reason. What do you think I care that I am weak? No. I do not. My father told me "Strength is what make men blind. Be a better man." And i'm guessing you dont care, huh?" Tsurugi mutters "Just where i wanted it..." he then says "That is obvious. I wasn't implying that you're weak, since it is obvious, i call you by that as your nickname. And i'm not boosting my strength, i have all the strength a man could possibly have. My goal is not to achieve strength, but to do what i exist to do" he then says "I've planned it from the beginning..." As he casts Legendary Possession on him making him go unconcious. He then thinks "Ah, i can finally get rid of a loud-mouth" as he flies away. Pto's mind Pto is an a dark,abyssmal place."Once again, I find myself here. In the dark. And when there is darkness, there is a villain." A dark figure appears from beside Pto."Beaten I see." "That obvious, huh?" The figure nods "Quite. You and I both know you don't belong here.The others ridicule you for your weakness. The others dont want you. Why torment yourself anyfurther?" "I'm not here for the others. I'm here to do my father's biding." "The same father who left you to die amongst your race? Some father. You've always done what your father always wanted you to do. Why dont you do what you want to do for a change?" Pto shakes his head. "'Cause I don't know what I want." "I beg to differ." The figure hands him Mercy and puts itin Pto's hand."There is a better place for you. A place where your family and friends await for you. Bring Mercy upon yourself. There is nothing for you here." Pto looks up at the figure. "Who said I wanted anything?" Pto stabs the figure. The figure wails in agony and tries disappears. As the figure was dispersing, Tsurugi appears behind him thrusting that figure with his sword before saying to Pto "The these Mangekyo eyes of mine, I can look through inside of a soul!" he then says "Dark Pto, isn't it? This saiyan may be weak at current state..." he implies "However, he has the will to turn his weaknesses into his powers! Although he failed to beat me, but he has potential to beat anyone. Now get out of his sight! You can't control him or corrupt his mind! Now Disappear!" "Y-y-you... ba*tard!" The figure would say before dispersing. "Besides." Pto unsheathes his sword."Not really my style." Pto wakes up."How am I not dead yet?" "Like i said, with these Mangekyo of mine, i can see through the soul. I've seen through your soul and reached that Darkness in your soul to finally make it perish to death." Tsurugi says "You weren't really dead, you were left out unconcious, but with my Jutsus i've healed you." For once Tsurugi would seem kind and acted not much evil. Aaron and Starr enjoy waffles. Pto gets up. "Thanks. But he is not gone yet, but thanks to you he wont be back for a while. "Darkness always has an opposition and you can't stay in the Light forever". But by that I may be a stronger influence on myself than he is." Pto puts hishand out for a hand shake. Back in Pto's mind, Tsurugi shakes his hand before dispersing saying, "I hope you don't turn into the scum i've become..." He says his final words while dispersing "Never let darkness possess you..." Pto looks a bit depressed."I wish it was that easy..." Pto slowly walks away. The saiyan knight reaches his peak After taking Elicia back home bastion instant transmissions himself and knight to the moon preparing rapidly for the transformation "well lets hope this is more pleasent than monarchs" Knight throws off his jacket and undoes his belt, his tail reaching out before he is struck by a sharp pain. "Wha-what?" He feels it again and clenches in pain, his white tail swirling around violently. "the transformation has begun give it a second and your mind will become like a raging beast" he enters his fighting stance materialising his blades as defender gauntlets "if you can regain your senses you will reach a new level" "Gah! I will never be a puppet, not again!" He screamed out, "No! Not again!" He clenched in tighter, pain spreading around him before he began to grow in size, white fur covering his entire body while he roared in pain. Bastion looks uncomfortable hearing knight be caused that pain "i am sorry knight i hate to see this pain again, but sadly this si the only way for you to attain this power" He growled viciously, before he stood up slowly, growing even more and turning into his great ape form. He roared loudly, a mindless, primal roar. "and there goes his mind, guess all i can do is hope he can fight through this and reclaim himself" Bastion keeps knights attention prepared to dodge and or block his attacks. Knight's Great Ape looks stunned and suddenly goes flying back. It struggles to get back up, it then fires off an energy wave at the location it came from, seeming as if it had gone insane. A shadow passed over Bastion, gigantic, bigger then the ape, it goes flying into the ape, hitting the beat in the gut. Bastion looks around keeping his guard up "O-k I have no clue what just happened there" The Ape appears to grab an invisible beast by the neck and throw him off, the Ape struggles to stand back up, it fires another beam, making contact with the beast as it blocks the beam. "ok 1 gaint ape that i can deal with, 2 gaint apes its a push but i can handle it. HOWEVER 2 gaint apes fighting and one is invisable yeah no like hell i'm letting that happen" he brings out his wings launching himself at breakneck speed colliding with the invisable beast and knight grabbing them both by the arms "GO DOWN YOU STUBBORN APES" he shouts defaintly while performing a judo throw on the invasable beast making it crash in a heap before turning to knight and repeating the judo throw causing it to land on the beast. The shadow'd version grabs the Ape by the throat and forces it's mouth open. A black wind rushes into his mouth before his eyes change yellow and he slowly sits up, "Ow" Bastion is still in the throwing position looking confused "uh did i just judo throw a gaint ape? better question did i just judo throw a gaint ape and not film it... damn it that would have been gold" Knight slowly changes back to his normal size, changed into his SSJ4 form but instead of red fur, his is white. He groans in pain, "Ow.... Why?!" Bastion feeds knight a senzu bean "hehhehheh yeah sorry about that, last time i did this i got flattened by a fist and stomped into a crater, once the pain subsides you did it knight you made it" Knight jumps up with a smile. "Sensei, I have a theory, but I must meditate on it first, you'll be able to find me in the Wu Shi Academy" He spoke before flying away, returning to his normal self. Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Space Battle Grounds The Future Seems Bleak Nikolas appeared on the Moon, waiting for someone. The moment he arrived he clutched his chest in pain, collapsing to the ground. Kai appears by Nikolas. "You rang for a Drag--" He notices where they are. "Oh God." "Worst... Choice.... Ever" He roars out in pain before he begins to grow, getting larger and growing fur, turning into his great Ape form. He roars out, his scream echoing Kai is shocked at first and avoids attacks from the ape before smacking it once and grabbing its tail and spinning it into the air. He throws it up into the air and grabs it on the back and spinning suplexes into the moon and jumps away. He looks back and the lower half of the monkey is all that's visible. "You just got Zangief'd." Kai says and begins laughing to himself. The ape picks itself up, "Ow, I didn't say I couldn't control it!" He appears behind Kai and fires a point blank energy wave. "That bloody hurt" He is blasted forward and lands in the hole. "Ow." and that noise echoes. "Hha, cool. ECHO!" Echo, Echo, Echo! "What was that for?" He shouted at Kai, his fur starting to change colour as he returned to normal size. changed into SSJ4, "Seriously man, that bloody hurt my back" "Not gonna lie, wanted to 1-up Bastion for doing something similar to Knight. Haha." He flies p and out and meets Nikolas. "Ready to fuse and go fight? That was your plan right? Or was my cell phone bugging?" Kai asks taking out a silver flip phone. "Yeah, that was the plan... Well, are YOU ready?" He dusts himself off Toko and Bastion on the moon!Category:Space RP Areas The two appear from the instant transmission from earth on the moon... Right outside of Toko's rock. The rock looks like it has been here for years, already molded in with the rocky moon surface. "Huh guess we were already here" Toko mentions. He looks around "Its weird up here, I feel really light" Toko jumps, he goes incredibly high, almost to the point where he leaves the Moons gravity "Bastion! I feel funny" as he slowly drifts back down he seems to be getting larger. "well what did you expect turning into giant ape would be like?" he preps himself "seeing as his mind may turn to mush a little i have no idea what the hell he is going to do" Toko lands making a huge smash, as he pulls himself up it is apparent he is still growing, for some time the bandage over his eyes stretches but it rips as he reaches full size revealing the usual glowing great ape eyes, he also seems significantly larger than normal Oozaru's possibly becuause of his strangly long tail. His horn, weirdly has not grown nearly as much and looks a bit out of place. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Toko roars "LOOK AT HOW HUGE I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHMMMMM!" As he spoke he accidentally released a huge energy beam from his mouth "MY BREATH MAKES LASERS THAT IS AWESOME!" Toko stomps around laughing, after a few moments stomping he stops, and pauses for a few seconds, making Bastion feel uneasy, then bright eyed he shouts "HEADSPIN!" The giant Oozaru drops onto his head and starts spinning wildly creating an awful lot of destruction! He keeps going until an arm hits his rock, causing him to stop suddenly and fall onto his back with a crash, Toko lays in his own crater panting heavily (occasionally this accidentally fires a laser) and smiling with his giant ape face. Bastion is just stood their sweatdropping "you know what? You just keep finding new ways to surprise me, i don't even know how to react properly so i'm taking a leaf out of your book" He fires of multiple concusion based Ki attacks littering them all over the ground "lets play whack a mole" he grabs Toko's tail and does a whip like motion flicking him to the air before repeatedly swinging him into the concusion points shooting him off in various areas with lower gravity. As Toko flings between some of the blasts he regains balance "OH WE ARE SO DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!" he begins launching giant beams in any direction he happens to be facing, They seem to launch in different colors, the sheer number of lasers makes it look like the most destructive rave ever "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN" he hollers as he releases a giant ki shock wave, practically leveling the immediate area "AHAHAHAHAHAAA" he begins puffing his cheeks "I'MA FIRIN' MA LAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!" A huge multicolored intense beam fires at Bastion! "OH ITS ON DR OCTABWAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!" he mimics the beam creating a purposeful beam struggle cuasing the lights and colour to converge and erupt becoming more intense so it is clearly visable from earth. "WOOPWOOPWOOP" Toko calls as he fires more beams down his beam causing an even brighter blast, Then the giant Oozaru sneezes, causing the craziest explosion the moon has ever witnessed, a ridiculous rainbow explosion, solar flaring the facing side of the earth with dazzling light, and blasting Toko into orbit "THAT WAS SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee-!" He screams as his voice fades as he rockets away. Bastion watchs as toko just becomes a twinkle in the distance "he's going to hit me when he slingshots round the planet isnt he, hmm well that just happened" he stands in wait for the inevitable. And right on cue the huge Toko came around and smashes into Bastion, taking them both around, then impacting with the Rock halting them both. Toko gets up and walks to his swords "AAAWWWWW THEY ARE TWO TINY TO USE, IMAGINE ME LIKE THIS WITH SWORDS... WAIT WHY IMAGINE!" Toko hold out a hand and materializes a stupidly huge sword, with one issue, its completely chocolate "WAHHHOOOOOO I FINALLY MADE CHOCOLATE!" He swings the huge chocolate blade in excitement, cleaving a massive chunk of ground, "AHAHAHAHA" he then sits and begins to eat it. Bastion looks to the side almost as if he is looking at a camera as he shrugs at what is going on "you finally make chocolate and its a sword, this is pretty much a combination of all of your likes ever isnt it" Toko finishes the huge sword, Toko burps releasing a huge energy ball, it fires and far off in the distance a small explosion is seen, although nobody would ever know Toko actually blew up an asteroid covered in an alien virus heading to earth, but that will go un-praised "SO IS THIS THE NEW FORM? BECAUSE OTHER THAN BEING HUGE AND HAVING BWAAAAAAARGH" Toko launches a rainbow blast straight up "LASER BREATH, I DON'T FEEL TO MUCH STRONGER?" as Toko said this he was making a huge pile of chocolate swords. "no you are just a great ape, usually when a saiyan becomes a great ape they lose themselves becoming primal and wild. You on the other hand seem to have gotten smarter, you need to regain yourself then you will unlock the power and when you do i got a surprise" "HMMMMM BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE I NEED TO REGAIN ANYTHING" Toko flops back into a sitting position, he puts a chocolate sword in his mouth and nibbles it as he ponders, completely lost in thought he begins to shrink "WHY IS THE SWORD getting bigger?" Toko looks confused for a while he looks at himself realizing he is normal size "Where did my pants go? Wait!" he pats himself and strokes the two tones purple reddish fur on his body, he shakes his significantly longer hair "I look so cool right now, and I feel awesome" Toko poses arms held, then he jolts into a power-up stance and his aura explodes "MAXIMUM OVER SAIYAN! HELL YEAH" Toko does a spin cracking the ground around him. "and there you have super saiyan 4 or as you so aptly put it MAXIMUM OVER SAIYAN, this is the peak of a saiyans power transformation wise now to commemorate this i have a gift" he holds out his palm and from it digistructs a finely crafted blade it seems to balance perfectly on his palm he clicks with the other hand conjouring a black orb "demi" he crushes it increasing the grvity to earths standard to show how balanced the blade is he throws it to toko it is insanely light requiring little to no effort ot swing "this is mecha sword zero i constructed it after recieving a version from a friend its perfectly balanced and very very light you could swing it for years and not get tired as such its ill suited for training but its not like you need that, i would use it but i recently recieved a sword that is a bit stroppy it cannot stand it when i used another blade she gets upset and wont be weilded" Toko takes the sword and smiles at it, for a while, as his grin gets larger so does the aura, he's going full power purely to swing the sword, he then swings it, quite easily cleaving the moon through the center "Whoops killed the moon" Toko bends down and pats the moon "Sorry" he then looks up at Bastion "This is awesome" Bastion doesnt even look like he has a way to react to what he is witnessing as the sword has been out of his hands a large sheathed sword appears he draws it and it almost sounds like it is melodiosly humming it is a large ornate sword that seems to radiate a strong light bastion clasps it in both hand and slashes downwards creating a slash of pure light that seems to be resconstructing the damage caused to the moon by the slash "its not ordinary blade as im sure you can guess, she is just a little bit clingy is all" During Bastions actions Toko attempted to materialize duct tape to fix the moon with, however due to Toko thinking it was called duck tape, and his current failure at materializing he ended up with about 900 foot worth of chocolate that looks like rolls of tape with a duck pattern on it, after eating some he returns attention to Bastion "I wonder if she would like Shibo Tenshi... He's a bit fussy himself... Has a thing against people, dunno why" "probably wouldnt like Cally then, she kind of desires to promote unity and safety so is quite friendly" he channels ki into the blade and the channels on it fill with light and the segments open up slightly as the blade seems to be singing in a language they cant understand "she is an odd one but i like her" "I can't really draw him without him attacking you... Haven't exactly got full control over it" Toko swings his tail against the moon surface causing a decent sized crater "This form feels comfy" Toko then holds Zero at Bastion as he draws another sword from the air "Wanna test it out?" "i thought you'd never ask, shes been itching to see some use but i warn you she is stronger than she looks" he stands with Cally in both hands it almsot sounds like she giggles at that "come at me then toko"